Find A Reason To Smile
by Crazykid007
Summary: 17 Years after high school, this is where the characters end up.  The lives of the characters we know and love, along with there teenage kids.  Story better the summary.
1. Chapter 1  Introductions

**Disclaimer - I dont anything except the characters i made up and the storylines i made up.**

**Okay, erm well an idea just kinda came to me and i decided to write it down, this is what came out of it. Erm, so yeah, read and enjoy :)**

Find A Reason To Smile

Chapter One - Introductions

In Tree Hill the sun set over the horizon as a girl, around fourteen, ran down the hill. Her headphones where in as the sweat ran down her face from the humidity that lingered. She stopped at the bottom of a driveway, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.  
>She took her headphones out as she walked up the driveway, sighing with relief as she stepped into the house from the coolness that surrounded her.<br>"Luke, dinner is gonna be ready in thirty, so you can get down here and help, or I'm coming up there to drag you down?" Peyton shouted up the stairs. She turned as she heard footsteps upstairs to see her oldest daughter stood there. "And Ellie, you better be having a shower before dinner or you are not eating at the table."  
>Ellie smirked. "Of course mother." She said before kissing her moms cheek and running upstairs. Peyton just smiled and shook her head as she waited for her husband.<p>

Lucas stood at the top the stairs and watched the exchange between his wife and daughter. He smiled slightly as he watched Ellie run up the stairs. "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"  
>Ellie shrugged and nodded. "It's warm, don't you think?"<br>Lucas just laughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, kiddo. Go get showered." Ellie nodded and ran into her bathroom.  
>He walked slowly down the stairs. "Come on or am I gonna have to drag you?" Lucas stopped in the middle of the stairs and motioned for her to come and get him. "Fine." She walked up the stairs to grab Lucas' arm to drag him down, he just took her arm and pulled her closer, before capturing her lips with his.<br>"Kids coming down the stairs. We don't need to see this." A voice from the top of the stairs came. Luce turned to see his only son called Keith, sixteen, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a lean muscled body, and his youngest daughter called Casey, fourteen and Ellie twin sister, who had blonde curly hair, was petite and slim, stood there.  
>"Fine." Lucas put his arms in the air as if surrendering before putting his arm around Peyton's shoulders and walking down the stairs, his kids following.<p>

OTH

In New York...  
>"Dylan, Callie, Megan. Get here now!" Brooke shouted down her three teenage daughters. Dylan came from her bedroom downstairs, Callie came from the kitchen and Megan walked downstairs. "Right," Brooke turned towards her youngest daughter, who was fourteen, Callie. "Your curfew?"<br>"10:30. You were sat in the front room when I got in."  
>Brooke nodded. "Free to go." Callie nodded a thank you and walked back into the kitchen. Brooke then turned into towards her eldest daughter, who was seventeen. "Megan, curfew?"<br>"1am. But came home at 10." Brooke nodded. Megan walked back to her bedroom.  
>"That leaves you." Brooke said as she turned and pointed towards Dylan, who was sixteen. "Curfew?"<br>"12:30. Your point?"  
>Brooke shook her head. "Time you got in?"<br>Dylan sighed and shook her head, causing her dark hair to move. "3am."  
>"Why? Was it Mark? Liv? Party? Drinking?" Her voice got louder with every word she said.<br>"Liv's party." Dylan whispered. "Erm, I lost track of time."  
>"You lost track of time? Really? Right, grounded three weeks, no cell phone, no car-"<br>"But how am I suppose to get to school?" Dylan complained.  
>"Megan can drive you. No computer, and you can come to the office with me for the next three Saturday's. Now, back to your room."<br>Dylan groaned in frustration before storming back to her bedroom. Brooke just sighed and shook her head before walking into the kitchen.  
>"Harsh, mom."<br>"Cal, be quiet." Brooke said as calmly as she could to her daughter.

The brunette fell onto her bed and shouted into her pillows. This annoyed her. If it was Megan or Callie she wouldn't be this harsh. She sat up and looked out the window. She'd told Mark to meet her out the back door in her room. He should be there any minute. She looked out the backdoor to see him walking up the drive way. She jumped up, opens the back door and ran towards him.  
>"Shhh," She put a finger to his lips just as he opened his mouth to talk. "I'm grounded. Now come on." She said as she grabbed his arm and ran back down the drive way. She'd be back before her mom knew she was gone.<p>

OTH

Haley stood and watched the sunset from the balcony of her LA house. She had done this nearly every day since they had moved in.  
>"Mom, erm well I know I'm grounded and everything but I was wondering if I could go to Katy's party tomorrow." Haley's sixteen year old blonde daughter, Roz, asked.<br>"Rosaline, you know what me and your dad said."  
>"But it's her sixteenth and I'm her best friend. Please, she'd kill me if I wasn't there."<br>Haley sighed and thought about it for a moment. "I'll talk to your dad, see what he says."  
>Roz's face lit up as her mom said this. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as she hugged her slightly shorter mom.<br>"No promises, Roz." Roz just nodded and ran back into the house while pulling out her phone. Haley shook her head and chuckled slightly.  
>"Hales, we're home." She heard Nathan shout as she heard her husband's and son's footsteps.<br>"Right, tell Kay to set the table for dinner and you and James better have a shower before dinner."

"Kaley, dinner table, please." Nathan asked the black haired fourteen year old girl sat in the living room. Kay groaned quietly to herself, turned the TV off and walked to the dining room. "Oi, what's up with you, buddy?" Nathan asked as his youngest walked past him.  
>"It's Roz's turn."<br>"Well," He crouched down to her height, about 5ft. "How about you do it this time and I'll make sure she does it the next two times?" Kay nodded her head. "Thank you, buddy." He russled her hair as she walked to the dining room.  
>Nathan walked into his and Haley's room to see her standing on the balcony, he quietly walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist, she leaned into the embrace then remembered "Ew, Nathan, you're all sweaty. Get a shower." She pulled out of the embrace but not before Nathan planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered "I love you."<p>

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2  Brooke

**Disclaimer - See chapter One.**

**Right, so yeah. Not all the chapters will be up this fast but i already had this written so it decided to put it up. Just bare with me because i'm still a little new at this, so yeah. enjoy.  
>And I'm sorry its soo short :)<strong>

Find A Reason To Smile

Chapter Two - Brooke

"Hey, Cal, could you get Dylan for dinner please?"  
>Callie nodded and walked towards Dylan's bedroom. She knocked on the door. "D." No answer. "Dylan, dinner." Again there was no answer so she opened the door and peered in. "Mom, she's not here!"<br>"What do you mean?" Brooke shouted as she walked towards the bedroom.  
>"I mean, she's not in her room."<br>Brooke looked in her daughters room. "She's not there."  
>"You don't say." Callie said sarcastically as she walked back to the kitchen. "I knew I should of got that bedroom." She mumbled to herself.<br>"Well, maybe you and Dylan will be swapping room then." Brooke said as she put her arm around her daughters shoulders. "I am so gonna kill that girl when I see her."

OTH

"Dylan, wake up." A guy shouted as she shook her. "Mark. Mark, she's not waking up."  
>"Call an ambulance. Liv, you are gonna stay with her, me and Carl are gonna bounce."<br>"What? You can't do that." Liv shouted.  
>"Too late." Both guys ran out the door. Liv groaned in frustration, before pulling out her phone to call an ambulance.<br>"Dylan, darling come on. Wake up. Come on, the ambulance is on it's way just hang in there darling."  
>Ten minutes later, Dylan and Liv were in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital.<p>

"Is there any family that could be contacted?" A nurse said to Liv as they arrived at the hospital. Liv just stood there and stared as they wheeled Dylan into a room. "Miss, is there anyone?"  
>"Erm, her mom. I'll contact her, it's, erm, it's better of it comes from me." The nurse just nodded as Liv walked out the door and pulled out her phone. She took a deep breath before she hit ring. "Erm, Miss Davis, there's erm, theres been an accident. Dylan's in the hospital, it's an overdose."<p>

"Where is she?" Brooke shouted as soon as she saw Liv. "Liv, answer me. Where?" Liv pointed towards the room they wheeled her into. "You." She pointed towards Liv. "You can get the hell outta here, and stay the hell away from my family." Brooke ran towards Dylan.  
>"Olivia, I think you should go, instead of just standing there. I'll call you later to tell you how she's doing." Megan said as she reached Liv, she hugged her for a minute before following Callie to see Dylan.<br>"Mom, what happened to her?" Callie asked when she saw her older sister connected to all the machines.  
>"She, erm," Brooke sighed. "The paramedics managed to revive her, they pumped her stomach and they said that the next few hours are important and if she wakes up in these hours then she should be fine."<br>"What if she doesn't?" Megan whispered.  
>Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just don't think like that." She took hold of Dylan's hand. "She's gonna be fine."<p>

OTH

"So, you and Liv?" Callie asked Megan as they sat in the cafeteria eating.  
>"What about me and Liv?" Megan replied a bit confused.<br>"You too seem quite close, I thought she was Dylan's best friend? Just seems weird how close you two really are."  
>Megan laughed and shook her head. "What you trying to say? You think something is going on between me and Liv?"<br>"See now thats in your head, not mine. I never mentioned anything like that. So now you could say that, yeah, I think there is."  
>"Well you're wrong. I was the one who introduced Dylan to Liv. I was friends with her way before, so just keep out of what isn't your business." Megan all but shouted as she walked out the cafeteria.<br>"Well, that didn't go down well." Callie mumbled to herself as she carried on eating.

Brooke was still sat with Dylan when the door opened and Liv stood there. "Miss Davis, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to end like this."  
>"Liv," Brooke took a deep breath. "I don't care how it was meant to be, it still ended up like this. So if you don't mind, please leave my family alone." Brooke tried to stay as calm as she could.<br>"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Liv said then walk out.  
>Brooke just sat there and shook her head, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she hadn't even noticed. She closed her eyes and tried to push the tears back.<br>"Momma, don't cry." A voice said as the hand Brooke had hold of tightened their grip. "Please, momma."  
>Brooke just looked up and laughed, the tears carried on rolling down her cheeks as she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Dylan, never ever scare me like that again, never." She said as she hugged her daughter tighter<p>

**Hope you like it. Erm, so yeah, the next chapter will be up in about two or three days. So yeah, tell me what you think, tahh :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Peyton and Lucas

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Hey, so yeah third chapter. So yeah a few people said something about there not being enough boys in the story, well if you give this story a chance it will all work out, so yeah, enjoy...**

Keith stood on the Rivercourt, staring up at the hoop. For once shooting hoops wasn't what Keith wanted to do. And he didn't know why.  
>"Yo, Keith, you just gonna stand there or are you gonna shoot something?" A basketball came bouncing over to him.<br>"I'm just gonna stand here." Keith shouted back.  
>The guy put his hands up as if surrendering. "You think your house has got any left over food, I'm starved?"<br>"God Jack, doesn't your dad feed you?" Keith picked up the ball and passed it to him.  
>"You know what it's like, so?"<br>"Fine get in the car." Keith followed Jack and got in the car. "So, how is everything with your dad?" Keith asked as he climbed into his car and slammed the door shut.  
>"Same old. He's just getting worse." Jack shook his head. "Anyway, I need food."<br>"Well, my mom's just been shopping, so you should be good man."

OTH

Ellie opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "So you're saying you saw Macy's boyfriend kiss Kerry, then ten minutes later was back with Macy again?"  
>Casey just nodded. "Well maybe not ten minutes, but it was the same day."<br>"Well, Case, can I point out that Macy and Eth have been broken up for about two weeks?" She sat down next to her twin sister.  
>"How can you know that, and I don't?"<br>"Well, gossip queen, Ethan is my best friend. Maybe it's time you caught up with Mace." Ellie kissed her sister on the cheek and walked out the kitchen.  
>"Bitch!" Casey shouted.<br>"I heard that!"  
>"You were meant to!"<br>Ellie just shook her head and went to walk up the stairs to her bedroom when she heard the front door open.  
>"Hey Jack."<br>"Alright Ellie." He nodded towards her as she carried on walking up the stairs.  
>"Dude." Keith hit Jack on the arm when he saw that Ellie was gone. "She's my sister and she's fourteen." Jack just hit him back and walked into the kitchen.<br>"So, what do you want to eat?" Keith asked.  
>"I'll take anything you've got." Jack said as he sat down.<br>"Well, Casey, would you?"  
>"No, no, no. You can get it yourself." She said as she stood up and walked out, taking her book with her.<br>"Well, do you know how to cook?" Keith said pointing at Jack.  
>"Me." Jack pointed to himself then burst out laughing. "Dude, good joke."<br>"Fine, we'll figure something out." Keith opened the fridge and laughed. He had no idea how to cook.

OTH

Peyton came home to the smell of burning. As soon as she smelt smoke she ran straight to the kitchen.  
>"What the he'll happened in here?" Peyton nearly shouted when she saw a pan with some black unrecognisable stuff in the bottom of it with smoke pouring off.<br>"Erm, we attempted to cook." Jack said kind of quietly.  
>"Well, just clean it up." Peyton went to walk out, then stopped. "And I guess you're staying then night, Jack?" Jack just nodded. "I'll get the guest room ready."<br>"Thank you, Mrs Scott!" Jack shouted then turned back towards Keith. "You're mom is kinda cool."  
>"Dude, lay off."<p>

OTH

"So, what is everyone doing tomorrow?" Lucas asked when he was sat at the dinner table with his family, plus Jack.  
>"I'm going to catch up with Macy, haven't seen her in a while." Casey said between mouthfuls.<br>"Yeah, good. I always liked Macy." He turned his attention towards Keith. "What about you and Jack?"  
>"Rivercourt." He didn't always like telling his dad what he was doing.<br>Lucas nodded the turned towards Ellie. "El?"  
>"Erm, nothing. Maybe draw, write. Running."<br>"You can help me at the club." Peyton interjected. Ellie just shrugged.  
>"Just don't burn yourself out kiddo." He got up from the table with his plate and kissed the top of Ellie's head.<br>When Jack saw that Lucas had gone into the kitchen he leaned over to Ellie and whispered "You can co e to the Rivercourt with us if you want."  
>"Dude, really?" She whispered back then got up and walked into the kitchen with her plate.<p>

**Right, so let me know you think please guys and thanks for reading...**


End file.
